Pink Lemon Crossovers: Jessica and Judy
by Menydragon5
Summary: This is a yuri story staring Jessica Rabbit and Judy Hopps.


**We're stuck doing what we don't want. Part 1**

**Hey**** everybody! Welcome to one of the winners of my first poll. This is one of the surprises to me actually. But I'm happy that I'm writing a story with this pairing. Also look forward to the four other winners stories as well. So before we get started, I would like to thank all of you that voted. Now here is what to expect with this story.**

**1\. This is not just a pure lemon story. But yes their will be a lemon with Jessica and Judy. (Not in this chapter)**

**2\. This story is going to follow the, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, movie story. (Sorry to all of you who don't like this direction.)** **But it's not going to be one to one.**

**3\. This story is A.U. (Alternate Universe) so the characters will be OOC. (Out of Character)**

**4\. This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, blood and lemons. **

**5\. Roger is replaced by Judy in this story and her and Jessica are not married yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Zootopia or all other characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter Warnings: Adult Language****, Drinking, Cartoon Violence, Implied Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

_"Singing"_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

**Locations and Time of day.**

**Maroon Cartoon Studios. Seven, forty in the morning.**

It's another bright and beautiful day in Los Angeles. People are walking or driving to work. But so are a lot of animated characters as well. From animated humans in a lot of different styles. To animated animals from realistic to ones that look a lot like people. To different living animated objects, even animated cars, some living, some not, driving on the streets.

One of the animated characters is a female rabbit standing in front of a studio entrance. She is looking up at the blue signs hanging above the entrance. The larger one has, Maroon, printed in black on it. While the small one hanging from it has, Cartoon, on it in black as well.

The cartoon rabbit stands three feet tall (With an extra nine inches with her ears up.) with gray ink fur, white ink fur that goes around her lips to down to her stomach, black ink fur tips her ears, purple eyes, small pink nose, thin lips and a teardrop shaped fluffy tail above her butt. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, four fingers on each hand, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and big feet with three toes on each foot. She is wearing a pink short sleeve toon shirt and blue toon pants that have a hole in the back of them for her tail.

She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. (Today is the day.) She than opens her eyes and smiles. (Today I won't blow it.) She than walks into the studio lot with other cartoons and humans. She however, looks down sadly with her ears down. (Still, I just wish I knew why Jessica was being so distant lately.)

She soon walks up to her trailer with her name in black on the door. Judy Hopps. She opens the door and goes inside. She closes the door and reaches into her pants' right pocket. She pulls out a small black toon box and opens it with her thumb.

Inside of it is a golden toon engagement ring.

Judy looks at the ring and bites her bottom lip with her small buckteeth. (Should I really ask her to...) She than snaps the box close and shakes her head. (No! I'm overthinking it. She loves me just as much as I love her.) She walks up to her closet and opens the door. (I'll just ask her what's wrong tomorrow.) She than walks inside of the closet. (Right now, I need to focus on finishing this cartoon. If it takes another day, they might just draw my replacement.)

After a few seconds, Judy walks out of the closet now wearing different toon clothes. She now has on a thin strapped blue toon shirt, it shows off her stomach, white toon gloves and red toon shorts that stop halfway down her thighs. It also has a hole in the back for her tail to pop out.

Judy let's out a sigh as she crosses her arms over her chest. "uhh." (Besides, it's not Jessica's fault for the way she's drawn. She was drawn from head to toe to catch attention.) A smile than forms on her face. (She definitely got mine when we first meet.) Her smile changes into a small frown as she looks down at her hips. (And it's not like I don't know what it's kind of like in her shoes.) She than moves her hips from side to side. (I might not be head to toe, but my hips were definitely drawn to get attention.) A sad look forms on her face. (But still, Jessica gets so much attention. From men, women, both human and toon alike. Is it really hard to think that maybe she's...) She shakes her head. (No! She may flirt and give some of her fans little kisses. But she is not a cheater!)

Judy walks up to a chair that is in front of a dresser. (And that's not the only problem.) She hops up on the chair and looks into a mirror hanging on the wall. (It's probably not even the main one.) Seeing the sad look in her reflection, she than puts on her best smile. "Judy, you are a toon. This is what you were drawn for. You are not meant to be, or ever will be a... a..." Tears form in the corner of her eyes and her ears are down sadly.

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

"Fifteen minutes Ms. Hopps!"

Judy quickly wipes the tears away with her right arm. She looks over at the door where the male voice came from. "I'll be right out!" She looks back into the mirror, closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. (At least I make people happy.) She opens her eyes, puts her ears back up and puts on a real smile. "Yeah, I can make them happy."

**Inside of an apartment building. Eight in the morning.**

On the third floor of this apartment building is one apartment that is more like an office. It does have a living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Their are two desk pushed together in the center of the living room, two chairs with one in front of each desk, a closet in the right wall, a window in the back wall and a bunch of file cabinets around the room. Both desks have plenty of items on top of them. The front desk, items on top of it and the chair in front of it, are all covered in dust.

A man is sitting in the other chair and is reading a book with a bored expression.

The man stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, thin black hair with him going bold on top, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a rounded body shape with thick arms, big hands, slim fingers, rounded waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, thick legs and big feet. He is wearing a white with thin stripes button up shirt, a brown tie, brown pants, brown spenders and brown shoes.

"ring"

"ring"

"ring"

The man let's out a grow as the black phone on his desk rings. He picks up the receiver with his left hand and lifts it up to his face. "Hello, this is Eddie Valiant speaking." A feminine voice is what he hears on the other line.

"Good morning Mr. Valiant. I'm calling on the behalf of my boss, Mr. Maroon. He would like to have an appointment with you this afternoon."

Eddie frowns at hearing the name the woman said. (Great, what the hell does Maroon want?) He thinks about it for a few seconds before answering her. "Lucky for your boss, I'm free this afternoon. So when does he need me to come by?"

"Around four o'clock here in the studio Mr. Valiant. Have a nice day."

Eddie than leans back a little bit. "Yeah, nice day to you to Ms." He hangs up the phone and let's out a sigh. "uhh. Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon." He than picks up a bottle of alcohol off of his desk. "Being around a bunch of toons." He than takes a drink.

**Maroon Cartoon Studios. Three, twenty six in the afternoon.**

Inside of one of the sound stages, people and toons are getting ready to shot another cartoon. Well... the same cartoon they have been trying to shot all day.

Eddie, now also wearing a brown trenchcoat and hat, walks into the sound stage and looks for a place to sit down. (Damn it. If my car wasn't in the shop, I wouldn't have come so damn early.) He looks around and sees everybody getting into their places. (Great, looks like I just made the show.) He than looks closer at the animated set and the three different toons on it.

The toon set is of two rooms with green walls. One is a toon kitchen with a white and black checker pattern tiled floor, a long white toon counter against the left side and most of back wall, some toon kitchen items on top of it, a white toon oven with a stove top between the back wall part, a toon sink built-in to the counter a little bit away from the oven, it's filled with water and two stacks of toon plates in it, a bar of yellow toon soap floating between them, a toon plunger resting on the counter, a black toon clock in the shape of a cat with a swinging tail, a white toon refrigerator, a board hanging on the wall with sharp toon knives, a toon ironing board built-in to the wall and a high shelf with toon pots and pans on it.

The living room has a purple toon carpet, a toon playpen, a blue toon couch and a brown toon door in the back wall.

The three toons on the set are Judy, sitting on the couch, a toon baby in the playpen and a toon woman standing in the kitchen.

The toon woman stands five feet, seven inches tall with short blonde ink hair, peach ink skin, blue ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a thick body shape with thick arms, big hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, thick legs and big feet. She is wearing a blue toon dress with white spots and white one inch toon heels.

The toon baby stands two feet tall with peach ink skin, a small bit of blonde ink hair on the top of his head, it's tied up with a pink toon bow, blue ink eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a toon diaper.

Eddie raises his right eyebrow as he looks at the toons. (I'll never seen these three before. But hell, there are new toons every day.) He reaches into the right pocket of the trenchcoat and pulls out a flask. (Well I'll just enjoy myself until it's time to see what Maroon wants.) He than takes a drink.

Judy has her eyes closed and is taking a calming breath. (Judy, you know your lines, stop messing up. Focus.)

"Ok, let's try this again."

Everyone turns to look at the director who spoke. He sits down in his chair after getting everybody's attention.

The director stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing glasses, a white button up shirt, gray pants and brown shoes.

The director calls out as everyone got to their places. "Quiet on the set!" He than looks at Judy with a small glare. "Let's get it in this take." He than looks at the toon woman. "Ready Ms. H.?"

The toon woman gives the director a smile and nods her head. "I'm ready Raoul."

Raoul nods his head and raises his right arm, with his ring, middle and index fingers extended. "Three..." He lowers his ring finger. "Two..." He lowers his middle finger. "Action." He than lowers his arm.

As the cameraman starts recording, Ms. H. walks up to the playpen. She looks down at the toon baby with a smile. "Sweetie, mommy has to go right now. But don't worry." She than reaches down with her left hand and rubs the baby's right cheek with her thumb.

The toon baby giggles cutely and looks up at the toon woman with a smile. "he he he he. Mommy."

Ms. H. walks up to the couch and looks down at Judy with a smile.

Judy is laying down on her stomach on the couch. She is happily reading a book, but looks up at Ms. H. when she is next to her.

Ms. H. reaches down with her right hand and scratches under Judy's chin with her index finger. This makes the toon rabbit lean her head back with her eyes closed. "Because I'm leaving you with your favorite babysitter. She's going to take good care of you, Because if she doesn't..." She stops scratching her chin and makes her look up into her eyes. She gives her a small glare. "She's going back out in the cold where I found her."

Judy let's her ears drop as she gulps nervously. She sits up, holds on to Ms. H.'s hand with both of hers and leans down to kiss the top of it. "Don't worry Ms. H., you know you can count on me." She than gives her a smile. "When have I ever let you down?"

Ms. H. gives Judy a smile and pats her head. "True, you have never let me down. Just take good care of my baby while I'm gone." She than scratches her chin again. This makes the rabbit thump her right foot quickly in pleasure. She than walks towards the door.

Judy hops off to the couch and follows Ms. H. to the door. "Like always, you have nothing to worry about Ms. H." She beats her to the door and opens it for her. "I always treat him like he is my baby brother, or my very own son." After the woman walks out of the door, she closes the door a bit, but keeps it open just enough to stick her upper half of her body out to continue talking to her.

As the two were talking to each other, the baby is happily playing with some blocks. He than looks up into the kitchen and his eyes widen with a big smile on his face. "Cookie."

There in the kitchen, resting on top of the refrigerator, is a big clear jar of chocolate chip cookies.

The baby crawls up to the bars of the playpen and easily squeezes his upper body out. He let's out a giggle and than tries to head towards the kitchen. "he he he he." He is forced to stop however because his hips are to big to squeeze through. He looks back confusingly as he continues to try squeezing his hips through. He pouts as he tries a little harder. This only makes the bars bend slightly before going back to normal when he stops. He puts his hands on the two bars he is between and pulls with all his might. The bars bend more as he pulls. Soon his back arches and his cheeks blush pink with all the force he is using. "mmmmm." Just as the bars look like they are about to break. He finally squeezes through them with a "pop" and flies towards the kitchen. The bars spring right back to normal. He lands on his butt, bounces off the floor, lands on his butt again and slides across the floor. He comes to a stop in the middle of the kitchen and looks around in surprise. He than smiles as he sees the jar of cookies. "Cookie."

Back with Judy and Ms. H., the human woman's voice can be heard through the door. "Ok Judy. You do a good job, like you always do. And I will make you a special desert tonight." "mmmupp"

Judy than leans back inside and lightly closes the door. She has a very pleased look on her face, her ears down, hearts in her eyes and a red lipstick kiss mark on her right cheek. She than let's out a dreamy sigh. "uuhhh. I hope it's Ms. H.'s special carrat cake." Her eyes turn back to normal as she looks over at the playpen with a smile. "Looks like it's just us for now. What do you want to do first baby..." Her ears stick back up and her eyes widen in shock at seeing the empty playpen. "Baby Herman?"

"Bash"

Judy quickly turns her head to the kitchen to where the sound came from. She sees a bunch of stuff on the kitchen floor that has fallen off of the counter. Herman had used some draws as steps to get up on the counter. She sees him crawling towards the stove top and the full sink of water. Judy jumps up four feet into the air, her eyes pop out of her head and she let's out a scream of worry. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Her eyes go back into her head, she reaches out to him with both hands and runs in place in midair. "Don't worry Baby Herman! I'm coming!" She than quickly dashes towards the kitchen with a "bing" Now back on the floor, just before she enters the kitchen, she doesn't notice a rolling pin rolling right in front of her path. "I got you Baby Herman. I got..." She than stands on the rolling pin and ends up trying to keep her balance while rolling across the floor. "woooohhhh."

Herman looks at Judy confusingly for a little while before smiling and letting out some giggles. "he he he he. Funny bunny."

Judy spins around while still on the rolling pin and slams her back on the counter. "Aahhh!" This causes one of the high cabinet's doors to open and a metal coffee pot to almost fall out of it. She keeps her balance however and than rolls out of the kitchen into a darkened room.

"Crash"

"Bash"

"Bam"

"Crack"

Judy's voice is than heard from the other room. "Just give me a second, I'll help you Baby Herman!"

Herman let's out some more giggles and starts crawling again. "he he he." In the high cabinet, the coffee pot starts to tip over.

Judy than comes rolling back into the kitchen still standing on the rolling pin. She has her arms sticking out as she rolls back and forth in place. She looks down in shock as she stops, while being in perfect balance. A smile than forms on her face. "I think I've got the hang of it." She than looks up at Herman with a small smirk. "Ok Baby Herman. Let's get you down from their before you get hurt." She than rolls towards him. Just as he crawls under where the high cabinet is, she gets almost close enough to grab him. "I got you now Baby Herman." But the coffee pot falls out of the cabinet and over her head, becoming stuck in it. "What the...!?" She than rolls around the kitchen again while trying to get the coffee pot off her head.

Herman crawls around the counter's corner, but his right hand lands on the oven's closed door. He almost loses his balance when he accidentally pushes it open.

Judy, with the her head still stuck in the coffee pot, rolls right towards the oven. "Darn it! Get off me!" The rolling pin hits the door of the oven, making her slam into the oven and the door slamming shut behind her. "Ow. What just happened? And why can't I get this thing off my head?"

Herman, not knowing what he is doing, continues to crawl towards the refrigerator. His right foot accidentally turns the dial on the oven all the way up, making it turn on. On the oven next to the dial red words appear reading, Volcanic Heat.

Judy's voice can than be heard through the oven. "Baby Herman? Whatever you are doing, don't move. I'll be right there... somehow."

Herman crawls up to the sink and puts his left hand on one of the piles of plates. When he puts his right hand on the bar of soap, it slips away right out of the sink and slides across the floor. He falls forward a bit and his face goes into the water. He gets up on his knees and rubs the water off his face with both hands. "Bad water." After getting all of the water off of his face, he blinks and than looks around. He smiles again when he sees the cookie jar. He than crawls on to the first pile of plates as some black smoke comes out of the closed oven door.

Judy's now slightly worried voice is than heard. "Oooo. Why is it getting so hot? Baby Herman are you alright?" She than sniffs the air. "sniff sniff" "Is something cooking?" A few seconds later, the oven door bust open and she runs out screaming while holding her smoking butt with both hands. Her head is still stuck in the coffee pot. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" As she runs around the kitchen she leaves a trail of black smoke behind. She than steps on the bar of soap with her right foot and quickly slides across the floor. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She than slams into the wall with a "Bang" as the bar of soap goes flying. "Ooowww."

Herman is now standing on the tips of his toes on the second pile of plates. He is biting his bottom lip as he is reaching up to the clock's swinging tail with his right hand. The bar of soap than slams into the ironing board and bounces off of it. This makes the ironing board fall open. The bar of soap than slams into his butt and pushes him up off of his feet. "Oooo." He is able to grab on to the tail and hangs on as it continues to swing.

Judy meanwhile slides down the wall she crashed into on to the floor. "Today is just not my day." She than reaches for the wall with both hands, but because of the coffee pot, she doesn't see the two wall sockets she is about to touch with both hands. Both of her index fingers slip into the holes and she gets electrocuted. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" As she is getting shocked, her skeleton can be seen for a few seconds. Than the shocks to her body cause her to slam her head into the wall repeatedly. This causes the wall to shake and a crack to go up the wall. The crack soon gets to the shelf with all the pots and pans and knocks a nail out. This makes the shelf tilt to the right and all of the stuff to slide off. She was able to finally pull her fingers out and sits against the wall. "Thank goodness that's over." The pots and pans than fall right on her head, pushing her down on the floor. Lucky the coffee pot was taking most of the hits.

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

The last thing to slide off of the shelf is a red bottle of hot sauce. It has a picture of fire on the front and the words, Extremely Super Hot Sauce, printed in white on it.

Judy gowns in pain as she lies on the floor. "ugghh." Just before she can say something, the bottle falls face up into the coffee pot's spout. It pours into the coffee pot and she is forced to drink it all. As she swallows more and more of the hot sauce, her body starts to glow red, starting at her feet. As soon as her whole body is glowing bright red, she let's out a scream as she shoots off like a rocket with steam blowing the coffee pot off her head. "Hooooottttt!" She slams into the wall and falls on to the ironing board. She shakes her head and is no longer glowing. "Today is definitely one of those days." She than smiles as she realizes that the coffee pot is finally off her head. "Finally! Now I can..." She cuts herself off as the ironing board starts to shake, making her look down in confusion. "What the...?" Before she can even finish her sentence, the ironing board slams it's self closed with a "bang" Her voice is than heard through it. "I really hate today."

Herman is still hanging on to the swinging tail of the clock with his left hand and legs. He right hand is reaching out for the cookie jar. Suddenly the clock falls off of the wall and he looses his grip as he falls with it. "oohh." He lands sitting on the handle of the plunger as it bends with his weight, it staying stuck to the counter. The clock falls into the water between the plates with a "splash" It jumps out of the water with a hiss like a real cat and zooms into the high cabinet. The force causes the other door to fly open and slam into the wall.

"bang"

This makes the board of knives fall on to the stove with half of it sticking off. A heavy pot than falls out of the cabinet on to the end of the board, making it flip upwards and send the knives flying.

The ironing board shakes until it once again falls open with Judy standing on it. She let's out a sigh with her eyes closed. "uhh. Now to get Ba..." She than opens her eyes, only for them to widen in fear at seeing the knives flying right at her. "byAaaaaahhhhhh!" She pushes herself back against the wall as the knives stick into the wall around her.

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

"thuk"

Each one had just missed Judy by an inch. With the closest ones being a long knife right above her head and a butcher knife right between her legs. She looks down at the butcher knife and let's out another sigh. "uhh. I might not have family jewels, but thank goodness that missed."

Herman looks over at Judy and let's out a giggle. "he he he he. Funny bunny." The plunger's handle than springs back up with a "bing" and sends him flying upwards. As he lands safely on top of the refrigerator, the plunger pops off of the counter and flies straight at her.

Judy looks up with a confused look at hearing Herman giggle. "What's so..." The plunger than slams into her face and sticks to her. "You got to be kidding me." She than grabs the handle with both hands and tries to pull it off. "Well, at least it's the kitchen's one and not the bathroom's."

Herman continues to giggle as he watches Judy. "he he he he." He turns his head to the left and sees the cookie jar right next to him. "Cookie!" He than uses the cookie jar to help him stand up and he reaches into it with his right hand. He pulls out a cookie and looks at it with a big smile.

Judy takes a few steps as she continues to try to get the plunger off her face. She stops at the end of the ironing board as she pulls harder on it. The plunger stretches as it refuses to let go of her face. Until finally, she pulls it off with a "pop", but the force sends her flying forward. She smiles as she throws the plunger away. "Ha take that today! What you got next?" She flies right out of the kitchen and into the living room, right towards a vacuum cleaner that doesn't have it's hose attached. She only has enough time to stop smiling and her eyes to widen before she slams into it. She has her mouth over where the hose goes as it turns on and switches into reverse. It blows air into her and inflates parts of her body. Her lips soon slip off of it and she holds her breath as she floats in mid air. She blinks as she floats around and than looks down on herself, only for her eyes to widen in complete shock. Her hips are curvier, her butt rounder and her chest looking like she now has small C-cup breasts.

"Pretty bunny."

Judy looks up into the kitchen at hearing Herman's voice. Her eyes fill with worry at seeing him sitting on the edge of the refrigerator and eating a cookie happily. She opens her mouth to say something, but this let's the air out of her and sends her flying backwards quickly. She zooms around the room, back into the kitchen and than into the other room. She soon comes flying back into the kitchen with her body back to normal, but she is now moving forwards. "Don't move Baby Herman. I'll be right..." She cuts herself off as she starts to go downwards, heading right for the bottom of the refrigerator. "This is going to hurt." She slips right under the refrigerator with her hips stopping her from going completely under it.

"Bam"

Herman keeps giggling even as he finishes the cookie. He stands up to get another cookie, but the refrigerator starts to shake and he struggles to keep his balance. "huh?"

Judy wiggles as she tries to get out from under the refrigerator. She struggles harder and makes the refrigerator shake and move more violently.

Herman than looses his balance and falls off of the refrigerator. "oooo." He lands on his butt right on Judy's one. He than let's out more giggles with a smile on his face. "he he he he. Fun. Fun."

Judy than pushes her upper body up with her arms. Her arms shake under the weight of the refrigerator still on her back. She looks back at Herman with a small smile. "Thank goodness you are ok Baby Herman. Now, let's get you back in your playpen and I can clean..." Her arms than slip and her eyes widen in fear. "Oh no." The refrigerator than falls back down on her hard.

"Bam"

The refrigerator's door slowly opens, showing Judy with her upper body turned backwards sticking out of a hole in it, her ears down, a dazed look on her face and three blue birds flying around her head.

"Cut!"

Judy jumps slightly at Raoul's loud shout. She than sees the toon birds flying around her and than face palms with her right hand. "God damn it. Not again."

Raoul gets up off his chair and angrily stumps on to the set. "Cut cut cut cut cut!"

Herman than jumps off of Judy, puts his hands on his hips, looks up at Raoul with a frown and than talks in a mush deeper voice. "What the hell was wrong with that take?"

Raoul looks down at Herman with a smile. "Nothing with you Herman. You were perfect, better than perfect." He than looks back at Judy with a frown. "It's Judy. She blow her line again."

Herman tightens his hands into fists and grits his teeth.

Judy was sadly putting one of the birds into her shirt and lightly grabbing another one.

Raoul beens down to Judy's level, grabs the last bird out of the air and squeezes it tightly. Making it tweet out in pain. He than gives her a fake smile. "Judy, what is this?"

Judy looks at the bird before looking away sadly. "A bird."

Raoul gives Judy a nod. "And what is it supposed to be?"

Judy looks back up at Raoul apologetically. "A star. I'm sorry Raoul. I..."

Raoul quickly stands up and frowns at Judy again. "Right. Rabbit gets hit on the head and she sees stars. Not birds, stars! That's what's in the script Judy."

Herman looks at Judy with a frown of his own. "For God's sake Judy. How many times do we have to do this damn cartoon?" He than turns around and walks away while calling back over his left shoulder. "Raoul! I'll be in my trailer! Taking a nap!" As he is about to walk passed a woman with her back to him. He reaches up with his right hand and slaps her on the butt.

"slap"

"Ooohhh!"

Herman looks up at the woman with a small smirk as he continues to walk. "Excuse me toots, my hand slipped."

Raoul rubs his face in frustration as he turns away from Judy. "Herman's get the right idea." He than looks at one of the people nearby. "Someone call lunch."

"But Raoul, sir. It's almost four..."

Raoul looks at the man who's speaking and cuts him off. "I don't care what time it is. Just call it."

"Lunch!"

Raoul throws the bird away as everyone leaves to go on break. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office." He than walks away.

Judy puts her hands on the refrigerator as she tries to pull herself out of the hole.

Ms. H. walks up to Judy and offers her both of her hands. "Here Judy. Let me help you out of there."

Judy looks up at Ms. H. with a smile and takes both of her hands. "Thanks Ms.H." They both pull for a few seconds until she comes out of the hole with a "pop" and he body springs back to normal. She rubs her waist with both hands and looks up at the woman with a smile. "Thanks again Ms. H. That was just killing my waist."

Ms. H. nods her head and gives Judy a smile back. "Don't mention it Judy." She than bends down and puts her right hand on to the rabbit's left shoulder. "And don't worry. I know you can get it."

Judy nods her head and than watches Ms. H. walk away. She let's out a sad sigh and walks off to her own trailer. "uhh."

Eddie watches Judy go with a slightly sad look, but than shakes his head. "Toons." He than pulls out his flask to take another drink, but it's empty. He looks at it with a frown before putting it back in his pocket. "Damn." He than pull his left sleeve up to look at his watch. It says that it's four fifty in the afternoon. (Time to find out if whatever this job is, is even worth coming here.) He than heads toward Maroons office.

**To be continued. **

**And that's chapter one down. I hope all of you enjoyed it and are looking forward to chapter two. Now, you all know what comes next. Time for the challenges! Like always if you take up any of these challenges, put it's title in a review or PM so I can read it. Let's get started. **

**1: A Bunny Cop In Toontown.**

**Judy Hopps has been in Toontown for a few years now. She still doesn't know how she got here or how to get home. She is Eddie's partner and has been since Teddy's death. She was able to save Eddie, but to late to save Teddy. She gets a call from Eddie telling her to meet him at Maroon Cartoon Studios for a new job. Soon finding herself on a job neither her or Eddie really want to do. The two find themselves in the Ink and Paint Club and meet Jessica Rabbit. Judy falls hard for the toon woman and can't stop thinking about her. Now she and Eddie have to help Roger and find the real murderer before it's to late. Will Judy and Eddie save Roger before he gets dipped? Will Judy tell Jessica how she feels about her? Will Jessica return her feelings, or is there someone else who is in love with the bunny cop? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. **

**Bonus Points: 1. Judy has to tell someone about the day she found herself in Toontown and when she saved Eddie's life. (Or it can be a flashback/s) **

**2\. Jessica likes flirting with Judy. (But doesn't do it every time they are together)**

**3\. If your story has pairings, than the main one is Judy/Jessica, Judy/Dolores, Judy/Betty or Judy/Jessica/Dolores/Betty.**

**2: A Toon Woman In Zootopia. **

**While on her way to Zootopia, Judy finds Jessica lying unconscious on the side of the road. Not having a clue what she is, she decides to take her with her to see if she can help her. After a few hours, Jessica is put on the in danger species list and Judy volunteers to help her whenever she can. Jessica is very supportive of Judy's dream and stands up for her to thank her for helping her. Judy falls in love with the toon woman and hopes she will be her mate. But when predators go wild, having to team up with a fox named Nick and even having to save Jessica from a wolf. (Not knowing that Jessica being a toon means that nobody can hurt her) Judy finds that her dream is a lot harder to accomplish. Will Jessica find a way back home? Will she help Judy become a cop? Will she fall in love with Judy and stay with her? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Dolores can also end up in Zoopotia if you want. **

**2\. If Jessica does stay in Zootopia, she has to become a star or a cop in the end. **

**3\. If your story has pairings, than the main one is Jessica/Judy or Jessica/Judy/Dolores. **

**3: Your Judy Hopps Femslash Crossover Story.**

**It's your turn to pair up Judy with any female character you want. **

**Bonus Points: 1. If the female character you pick ends up in Zootopia, than she goes through the events of the movie with Judy. (She does not replace anybody) **

**2\. If Judy ends up in the world of the female character you are pairing up with her, than she goes through the events of the movie or show from the beginning. (She does not replace anybody) **

**3\. You can give Judy a Femharem if you want. (Can be large)**

**4: Your Jessica Rabbit Femslash Crossover Story. **

**It's your turn to pair up Jessica with any female character you want.**

**Bonus Points: 1. If the female character you pick ends up in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, than she goes through the events of the movie from the beginning. (Her, Jessica and Roger go to Eddie for help together) **

**2\. If Jessica ends up in the world of the female character you are pairing her up with, than she goes through the events of the movie or show from the beginning. (She does not replace anybody) **

**3\. You can give Jessica a Femharem if you want. (Can be large) **

**5: Your Dolores Femslash Crossover Story. **

**A new girl gets hired to work at the bar and Dolores shows her the ropes. The two get closer over time and soon fall for each other. They even go to the Ink and Paint Club for their first date.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Your story takes place before or during the events of the movie. **

**2\. If the female character you pick is a cartoon character, than Dolores has to sneak her in. **

**3\. Jessica can be part of the pairing if you want. **

**6: Your Betty Boop Femslash Crossover Story.**

**Betty meets the newest face of the Ink and Paint Club. (The female crossover character) It doesn't take long for the two to bond and become very close. Closer than either of them knew they were going to get. Betty finds love with her new best friend. **

**Bouns Points: 1. Even though she works in the club. (The female character you pick) It doesn't have to be a cartoon character.**

**2\. You can set your story in any time you want. (Before the movie, During the movie or After it)**

**3\. A side pairing can be Jessica/Dolores. **

**7: Your Baby Herman's Assistant Femslash Crossover Story. **

**She has had it with working for the toon baby. She quits and ends up as someone else's assistant. (The female character you pick) She falls in love with her new boss and does almost anything to get her attention. It doesn't take to long before it works and the two get what they both want. To be together. **

**Bouns Points: 1. It doesn't have to be, but it should be a female cartoon character. (The crossover character you pick)**

**2\. Your story can take place in any time you want. (During or after the movie's story) **

**3\. A side pairing can be Jessica/Betty. **

**8: Lena Hyena Finally Gets Her Hands On Someone. **

**It turns out that Lena isn't just guy crazy, but girl crazy to. When a woman goes on a walk through Toontown, (A female crossover character you pick) she bumps right into Lena. The toon woman gets love stuck at first sight and chases her all over Toontown. After thinking that she has gotten away from Lena, she sits down to take a rest. Only to find out to late that she is now trapped with Lena inside a honeymoon suite.**

**Bonus Points: 1. One chapter has to be about the chase.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be, but it should be a human character. (The crossover character you pick) **

**3\. You do not have to write a lemon! (But this is so for all my challenges) But you should at least hint that one happened.**

**9: Your Dark Zootopia Femslash Crossover Story.**

**A person with bad intentions ends up in Zootopia and decides to take over. (The female crossover character you pick) She meets Judy and ends up desiring the bunny cop. The worst (Or best) part, no one can stop her. What will happen to Zootopia? How far will she go to make Judy hers? Is Judy the only one she'll go after? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. **

**Bouns Points: 1. It doesn't have to be, but it should really be an evil female character. (The crossover character you pick)**

**2\. It's a dark story. So you can kill characters if you want. (The female crossover character and Judy have to stay alive) **

**3\. The main pairing is Judy/Female Crossover Character or Female Crossover Character/Femharem. (Can be large) (Can only be mostly human like animal girls. Like Lola Bunny or Minerva Mink) **

**10: Your Dark Who Framed Roger Rabbit Femslash Crossover Story. **

**A person that might be even more twisted than Doom as come to Toontown. (The female crossover character you pick) She kills Doom before the events of the movie and takes his place. Now with a plan that's bigger than Doom's, which also includes getting her hands on both Jessica and Dolores. Eddie and Roger are going to find themselves in over there heads in this case. What does the (Female Crossover Character) want? How many humans and toons will die by her hands? What will a lot of female toons have to agree to so they won't get dipped? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. **

**Bouns Points: 1. It doesn't have to be, but it should really be a evil female character. (The female crossover character you pick) **

**2\. You have to do a chapter with the female crossover character killing Doom. (It can be done in a flashback with you want) **

**3\. The main pairing is Female Crossover Character/Jessica/Dolores/Femharem. (Has to be large) ((Can be both human and toon, but mostly toon)**

**And that's it this time. Also check out the other Femslash crossovers I posted (Jessica Rabbit/Red Hot Riding Hood and Coraline Jones/Courtney Babcock) and look forward to some new stories coming soon. And don't worry my other stories will be updated as well. **

**Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
